Sang-de-Bourbe
by LizzyChance
Summary: Adrian Pucey est un joueur de Quidditch passionné qui dédie son quotidien à sa passion, mais que faire quand son destin et les attentes familiales le rattrapent ? Et comment concilier sa passion et l'honneur de sa famille alors qu'il commence à s'attacher au mystère qu'est Helena Dean, la Sang-de-Bourbe ?
1. Chapitre 1

[ 2 septembre 1993 ]

Le soleil se leva en ce deux septembre, lendemain de rentrée, dans le dortoir des cinquième années de Serpentard. On pouvait déjà entendre le bruit régulier d'une douche froide qui déversait des litres d'eau sur l'élève qui avait eu le courage de se lever de si bon matin pour aller faire son jogging matinal avant que le reste de l'école ne se lève. Cet élève était prénommé Adrian Pucey, élève de Serpentard banal qui n'avait d'important qu'une noble lignée de Sangs-Purs et une place bien méritée dans son équipe de Quidditch. C'était justement le Quidditch qui envahissait le cerveau d'Adrian en ce deuxième jour de l'année des Buses, malgré les nombreux discours de sa mère allant dans le sens de son avenir académique.

Le Quidditch. Un jeu fantastique, le meilleur du monde sorcier, le plus populaire sans doutes mais aussi un jeu dangereux et brutal diraient certains, qui avait le pouvoir de faire se lever un de ses plus fervents passionnés à cinq heure du matin chaque jour depuis qu'il avait décidé de se présenter aux sélections de l'équipe de sa maison quelques cinq années plus tôt. Adrian n'avait pas eu la chance de toucher à un balais avant d'entrer à Poudlard, contrairement à la majorité des autres Sangs-Purs qui volaient avant de savoir marcher et avait vécu les cours de vol de première année comme une révélation. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait décidé d'intégrer l'équipe de sa maison le plus vite possible. Il avait commencé ce petit rituel qu'était sa course matinale après avoir lu une revue de Quidditch empruntée à son ami Miles qui stipulait que les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch se devaient d'être endurants. Depuis qu'il avait été pris dans l'équipe lors de sa troisième année (aucune place ne s'étant libéré l'année précédente), Adrian était considéré par les autres Serpentards comme le joueur le plus dévoué que sa maison avait connu, malgré que l'actuel capitaine, Marcus Flint, ait réussi l'exploit d'entrer dans l'équipe en deuxième année, en même temps que son rival le plus acharné, le capitaine de Griffondor, Olivier Dubois.

Certains parlaient de Marcus comme d'un capitaine tyrannique, mais, et Adrian sourit en y repensant, Olivier Dubois gagnait de très loin la palme d'or du capitaine le plus acharné de l'école. En effet, Adrian avait déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'observer le rouge et or à l'œuvre alors qu'il allait courir sur le terrain en fin d'après midi, alors que le terrain n'avait pas été réservé. Toujours très diplomatique, Adrian avait réussi à se faire accepter sur le terrain, non sans mal, et avait pu espionner à loisir la technique de jeu des griffons avant d'en rapporter sournoisement tous les détails à son bien-aimé capitaine.

Sortant de la douche, Adrian se dirigea vers son lit où trônait un uniforme. Son coin de la salle était de loin le mieux rangé du dortoir, pour le moment du moins. Ses livres étaient toujours oubliés au fond de sa valise et la seule chose qu'il avait déballé à part ses vêtements de sport était son balais. Un merveilleux Nimbus 2001 offert par le père de Drago Malefoy, leur nouvel attrapeur. Lors de sa nomination Adrian avait eu peur que l'héritier Malefoy n'ait rien hérité des aptitudes de sa famille pour le Quidditch mais le jeune homme avait fait ses preuves et, bien que Montague ait été vexé lors de sa nomination, il avait ensuite convenu que leurs nouveaux balais leur avait donné un avantage certain lors de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons l'année précédente.

Adrian déposa son balais sur son lit et entreprit de se changer tout en jetant un œil au reste de son dortoir. Les cinq lits à baldaquins verts émeraudes étaient séparés par des blasons de Serpentard, verts également, encastrés dans le mur. Un bureau était disposé devant chaque blason et Adrian sourit en remarquant que ses camarades ronflaient toujours en cœur au son des vaguelettes qui déferlaient à l'extérieur des dortoirs. Rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber leur sommeil et Adrian savait d'expérience que de les réveiller avant le cri du réveil n'était pas une très bonne idée. Une fois changé il fourra quelques rouleaux de parchemin dans son sac et se mit en route pour la Grande Salle.

En arrivant pour prendre son petit déjeuner Adrian se trouva face à une salle quasiment vide. Il s'assied à la table vide de Serpentard et jeta un œil aux autres tables. Un groupe de Pouffsoufles de troisième année s'affairaient joyeusement autour de leurs assiettes. Les deux jumeaux Weasley complotaient à la table des Griffons et firent un signe à Adrian quand ils le remarquèrent auquel Adrian répondit avant de retourner à son examen. La table des Serdaigles n'était occupée que par une jeune fille de cinquième année dont Adrian ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le nom qui mastiquait ses fruits en examinant une feuille et la table des professeurs n'accueillait alors que le directeur, ce grand loufoque de Dumbledore qui lui lança un clin d'œil par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avant de s'intéresser au contenu de son assiette.

Un peu perturbé par l'attitude du directeur, Adrian entreprit de se servir tout en essayant de retrouver le nom de celle qui mangeait tranquillement quelques tables plus loin. Le fait de ne pas connaitre le nom de quelqu'un avait toujours été quelque chose qu'Adrian détestait depuis son plus jeune âge. Ayant grandi au milieu de soirées mondaines fréquentées par la haute sphère sociale sorcière Adrian avait vite appris la valeur des noms. Son grand-père lui avait appris les ficelles de la politique, espérant un jour le voir reprendre le business familial qu'était son entreprise de chaudrons et d'ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de potions. Mr Pucey avait appris à son petit-fils comment se faire apprécier des représentants du gouvernement mais aussi d'un très grand nombre de personnes afin qu'il puisse un jour contrôler le nombre affolant de Chercheurs qui composait l'équipe de recherche d'ingrédients sur le terrain de l'entreprise Pucey. Mais Adrian préférait se faire aimer des gens en tant qu'égal plutôt que supérieur et ne voulait entendre parler d'autre carrière que celle de joueur de Quidditch et laissait volontiers à sa soeur aînée, Amélia, le soin de faire prospérer l'entreprise.

L'arrivée de nouveaux élèves lui fit vite oublier sa contrariété et l'occupa suffisamment pour qu'il ne repense pas à l'attitude étrange du directeur. Quand vint le moment où Marcus et les autres garçons de cinquième année de Serpentard s'installèrent autour de lui, Adrian avait totalement oublié le début du repas et se consacra à la conversation de ses amis.

\- Oui mais même, je ne leur fais pas confiance, grognait Marcus.

\- Fais lui un peu confiance à elle, tu sais qu'elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds. Si il y a bien une chose que vous avez en commun c'est ça ! répliqua Miles Bletchley, le gardien de Serpentard.

\- Je sais mais Lily n'est pas capable de se méfier des gens et ils pourraient essayer de l'embobiner pour lui faire du mal, c'est des Serpentards, c'est ce qu'on fait, continuait Marcus, insensible à l'argument en regardant sa petite sœur qui discutait avec deux garçons de première année de Serpentard.

\- Lily aussi est à Serpentard et elle sait parfaitement comment se venger crois-moi, dit Adrian, entrant dans la conversation.

\- Oui mais elle est vulnérable et des gens pourraient s'attaquer à elle pour m'atteindre moi et c'est hors de question que ça arrive ! s'énerva Marcus en regardant avec insistance la table des rouges et or.

\- Les Griffondor ne s'attaquent pas aux petites filles, déclara Adrian d'une voix blanche, ils les défendent au péril de leur vie.

\- Oui mais justement, ils pourraient essayer de l'atteindre par l'intermédiaire de ces deux blanc-becs qui ne perdent rien pour attendre, continua le capitaine des verts et argent.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi pour l'empêcher de se faire des amis ? demanda Terrence Higgs. L'enfermer dans une tour ? D'après mes pronostics, Elizabeth Flint va devenir la nouvelle Amélia Pucey d'ici la fin de sa scolarité que tu le veuille ou non et elle aura besoin de l'appui des autres élèves de sa maison pour ne pas se faire redescendre par des jaloux et Jeremy Nott et Gabriel Bole me semblent être de bons gardes du corps, l'un par son intelligence et l'autre par sa carrure.

\- Faudrait pas qu'ils se retournent contre elle. Et je préférerait qu'elle reste discrète. Sans vouloir offenser ta sœur Adrian, mais être Préfète-en-Chef ne lui a pas que valu des avantages, tu te rappelle sans doutes de ce Bouffondor qui avait voulu la salir, continua Marcus imperturbable.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Adrian dont la mâchoire s'était resserrée. Mais Amélia refusait toute aide extérieure et ne faisait confiance à personne, si Lily à ses amis pour la protéger personne n'ira s'y attaquer.

\- Allez Marcus, souffle un bon coup et accepte que ta sœur soit capable de se débrouiller toute seule, tu sais que tu ne sera pas toujours là pour la protéger, conclut Miles, laisse-la vivre !

Vaincu, Marcus se contenta de jeter un regard menaçant au petit Nott et se leva de la table en attrapant au passage son emploi du temps. Une fois qu'il fut parti, un bref silence prit place avant que Terrence ne le rompe.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu Marcus en grand frère protecteur, il avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es fils unique, Terrence, répliqua Adrian, tout ce qui touche à la fratrie te touche et Marcus a vu comment c'était difficile pour moi de raisonner Amélia et il ne veut pas que ça se passe pareil.

\- Ouais mais Amélia avait trois ans de plus que toi et contrôlait Serpentard d'une main de fer gantée de velours, continua Miles.

\- Ouais, mais c'était pas une partie de plaisir tous les jours, croyez-moi. Et c'est pas la dernière fois qu'on verra Marcus aussi infecte, les prévint Adrian en se levant. On a intérêt à faire gaffe à nous pendant les entraînements !

Ses amis lui répondirent par un regard d'horreur et Adrian les quitta en étudiant son emploi du temps. Il avait Artimancie en première heure et se dépêcha de se rendre à la salle. Une fois arrivé il vit que la salle avait changé depuis l'année précédente et que son cours avait lieu à l'autre bout du château. Tempêtant, il fit volte face et croisa les jumeaux Weasley qui lui indiquèrent un raccourci derrière l'une des tapisseries du troisième étage. Adrian les remercia et s'enfonça dans l'étroit corridor sombre recouvert du sol au plafond de toiles d'araignées. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas en retard au premier cours de l'année !

* * *

Bonjour !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, comme précisé dans ma bio, cette histoire a déjà été écrite (par moi-même) sur Wattpad sous le nom KayakingIRL. Cette histoire est celle qui m'inspire en ce moment, je voulais explorer le quotidien d'Adrian Pucey, un joueur de Quidditch de Serpentard qui n'a pas fait une seule faute dans un match de Quidditch pendant toutes ses années communes avec Harry à Poudlard. J'ai voulu essayer d'écrire à propos de Serpentards de manière plus réaliste que de les montrer comme des psychopathes ou des mollusques. Mes amis de Serpentard sont de superbes amis et je voulais un peu tester ça. L'idée des familles de Sang-Purs est une superbe opportunité que l'on retrouve dans la saga de J. K. Rowling et j'ai voulu en profiter et explorer ça. Merci de m'avoir lue.

Merci de me laisser une review, ça me fait énormément plaisir.


	2. Chapitre 2

[ La solitaire ]

Adrian frappa à la porte de la salle d'Arthimacie, deux minutes en retard. Vector le fit entrer et lui demanda d'expliquer son retard. Adrian s'excusa et dit qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu du changement de salle. Aucun autre Serpentard de leur promotion ne suivant ce cours depuis que Graham avait décidé d'arrêter, Vector excusa bien vite son élève le plus doué et lui dit d'aller s'installer avant que le cours ne commence.

Examinant les places de libre, Adrian remarqua celle restée vacante près de la Serdaigle dont le nom lui avait échappé. Laissant échapper un sourire narquois, Adrian s'y installa, la faisant sursauter.

\- Salut, lui chuchota-t-il alors que Vector commençait à détailler le programme de l'année.

\- T'as des toiles d'araignées dans les cheveux, lui répondit-elle en soulevant un sourcil, le passage derrière la tapisserie du Moldu rancé du troisième étage ?

\- C'est bizarre que tu m'en parle, j'avais l'impression d'être le premier à l'utiliser depuis quelques siècles, sourit Adrian, content qu'elle lui adresse aussi facilement la parole, je peux avoir ton nom ?

\- Tu ne t'en rappelle pas ? s'étonna la petite brune, c'est la troisième fois en cinq ans que tu me le demande.

\- Il faut croire que ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était, plaisanta Adrian toujours en chuchotant, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu te rappelle du mien non plus, _petite solitaire._

\- A défaut de connaitre mon nom tu connais déjà mon surnom, glissa-t-elle, Helena Dean.

\- Et bien assumons que tu ne sera pas aussi solitaire beaucoup plus longtemps, continua Adrian en lui présentant sa main, Adrian Pucey, le meilleur poursuiveur de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard.

\- D'accord, répondit Helena en lui serrant la main, donc tu est un Griffondor sous couverture.

\- Pardon ?! s'insurgea Adrian un peu trop fort.

\- Tu as dit "la meilleure équipe de Poudlard", remarqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, je voulais dire Serpentard ! insista Adrian.

Mais leur discussion fut coupée court par leur professeur qui leur demanda de se taire et de venir la voir à la fin du cours, ce qu'ils firent sans rechigner, Adrian toujours un peu vexé et Helena amusée de la réaction de l'autre mais aussi un peu inquiète de ce qu'une nouvelle connaissance pourrait lui apporter comme ennuis.

Ils échoppèrent seulement d'une retenue fixée au lendemain et d'un avertissement. Vector consentit à ne pas envoyer de lettre à leurs parents, leur faute ayant été compensée par une attitude exemplaire durant le reste de la leçon.

En se dirigeant vers les cachots pour son cours de potion Adrian repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu et fut satisfait des résultats qu'il avait obtenu. Certes il avait gagné une retenue pour le lendemain mais il avait réussi à approcher la solitaire de Serdaigle et avait obtenu son nom. Plus que ça, elle lui avait serré la main, ce qui ne pouvait que signifier qu'elle acceptait son amitié. L'amitié étant quelque chose de primordial pour lui, Adrian était toujours heureux lorsqu'il réussissait à approcher quelqu'un. Un ami, même peu proche, était toujours une aubaine et plus on en avait, plus on risquait en croiser un quand on en avait besoin. Adrian se rappelait particulièrement de l'année précédente quand il avait bousculé un deuxième année du nom de Théodore qui s'était trouvé d'une aide inestimable le soir de l'incident avec sa sœur. L'homme était un animal social et par conséquent, Adrian se savait toujours mieux quand il se sentait approuvé.

Regagnant sa place en cours de potion, Adrian salua Graham Montague, un de ses camarades poursuiveur qu'il n'avait pas croisé au petit-déjeuner. Ils causèrent un peu de l'attitude de Marcus par rapport à Lily avant que le professeur Rogue ne fasse son entrée, encore plus exécrable que d'habitude si c'était encore possible. Il ne commença pas le cours par un discours sur l'importance des BUSES, qui était pourtant considéré comme incontournable d'après certains professeurs, et donna directement les indications aux élèves. Graham était la seule raison pour laquelle Adrian n'avait pas coulé en potion, au plus grand damn de son grand-père. Rogue n'appréciant pas spécialement le poursuiveur dans sa salle de classe, le préférant de loin sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait toujours en travers de la gorge la fois où le père d'Adrian avait recommandé à Dumbledore de le remplacer par un de ses employés, au sang plus pur et aux méthodes plus douteuses, et bien que cet incident ait eu lieu quelques années avant qu'Adrian n'arrive à Poudlard, sa présence dans sa salle lui rappelait ce mauvais souvenir. Comme il en avait l'habitude, Adrian fit profil bas et suivit à la lettre les instructions de son compatriote qui avait, lui, un certain goût pour l'art des breuvages jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Le moment du repas arriva bien vite et apporta avec lui un Marcus de très méchante humeur.

\- Un problème ? demanda Graham à ce dernier qui semblait prêt à foudroyer du regard quiconque se mettrait en travers son chemin.

\- Dubois, grinça le capitaine en s'asseyant avec agacement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? s'enquit Miles, continuant de manger.

\- S'est arrangé pour avoir le terrain quatre soirs par semaine. On aura que le jeudi soir de libre parce que les Serdaigle veulent le samedi complet.

\- Oh non... soupira Adrian. Tu en a parlé à Rogue ?

\- Oui mais il veut pas aller voir Mac Go, dit qu'il en a assez fait pour nous l'an dernier, dit Marcus en mangeant.

\- Retourne le voir, harcèle-le, on a _besoin_ du terrain ! s'énerva Terrence. Malefoy a _vraiment_ besoin d'entraînement si on veux qu'il batte Potter.

\- Je sais mais il veux rien entendre ! s'énerva Marcus.

\- Du calme les gars, on mange dans le calme et on analyse la situation après d'accord ? proposa Adrian sentant quelques regards curieux se déposer sur eux.

Les quatre autres acquiescèrent et finirent de manger en sortant quelques banalités et échangeant les nouvelles histoires du monde du Quidditch. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à parler d'une rumeur ridicule selon laquelle une Pouffsoufle de quatrième année avait écrit et chanté une chanson à la gloire de Potter en lui demandant de l'épouser, rumeur qui fit beaucoup rire les garçons, Miles sembla se rappeler d'une autre histoire tout aussi absurde.

\- J'ai entendu les jumeaux Weasley dire qu'Adrian avait eu une retenue en Arthimancie. Je crois pas qu'ils soient au courant de la vénération que Vector à pour toi, dit-il en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Ça parrait incroyable mais c'est vrai, dit Adrian alors que ses amis se tournaient vers lui. Je suis arrivé en retard et elle a rien dit mais j'ai discuté avec la petite solitaire, vous savez la Serdaigle, et à un moment elle nous a prit sur le fait et n'a pas trop aimé.

\- Adrian, tu sais qu'on t'adore mais je sais pas si c'est une super idée d'aller faire ami-ami avec tout le château incluant les Bouffondors et les premières années, commença Marcus.

\- En plus personne sait rien d'elle, elle reste toujours seule et parle même pas aux filles de son dortoir d'après Jane, continua Terrence faisant référence à la préfète de Serdaigle avec qui il était de ronde.

\- Elle s'appelle Helena Dean et connaît tous les passages secrets de l'école, réfléchit tout haut Adrian, sinon je sais rien d'autre.

\- Ouais... J'espère pour toi qu'elle est de sang-mêlé, je sais pas trop ce que dirait ta famille en apprenant que tu prends du bon temps avec la vermine, fit remarquer Miles avec un sourire mutin.

\- Je ne prends pas "du bon temps" avec elle, répliqua le poursuiveur, et en général c'est difficile d'engager la conversation avec quelqu'un en commençant par lui demander son statut de sang.

\- T'inquiète pas vieux on te couvre, rit Graham, il fallait bien que ça t'arrive un jour, t'est le seul d'entre nous à ne jamais avoir eu de copine et c'est seulement dû au fait que tu n'a jamais été intéressé par les filles mais il semblerait que t'ai l'œil, elle à l'air d'être un bon coup.

\- Comment tu disait déjà ? Dean ? C'est pas un nom de sang-pur mais il me semble qu'un sorcier de ce nom-là travaillait dans le département des mystères avec mon père, c'est peut-être sa fille, dit Miles.

\- Peut-être, reconnut Adrian, mais vous faîtes pas d'idées, c'est juste une fille avec qui j'ai parlé, notre relation n'ira pas plus loin.

\- Rien que le fait qu'il y ait une relation nous prouve qu'il y a quelque chose, lui dit Terrence avec un clin d'œil, les retenues c'est un bon moyen de faire avancer tout ça... Pas vrai Marcus ?

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? demanda l'autre jusqu'à présent absorbé par sa nourriture.

\- Tu nous as jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière avec l'autre fille de quatième année, c'était quoi son nom déjà ? continua Terrence dans sa lancée.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec la fille de quatrième année ? demanda Adrian réellement surpris. J'étais pas au courant.

Marcus se défendit du mieux qu'il pouvait et l'attention fut détournée d'Adrian pour le restant du repas à son grand soulagement. Il se souvenait avoir déjà eu pas mal de conversations semblables depuis le début de sa scolarité, ses camarades ne semblant pas vouloir comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de se caser et préférait de loin consacrer son précieux temps libre pour le Quidditch. Mais son esprit gardait en mémoire ce qu'avaient dit ses camarades à propos du statut de sang de la jeune fille. Il ne méprisait pas les Nés-Moldus, ayant eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer pas mal depuis le début de sa scolarité, mais ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'être leur ami, son entourage étant principalement constitué de Sang-Purs aux idéaux très marqués. Il allait investiguer et découvrir si oui ou non il pouvaient devenir amis. Si il s'avérait qu'elle n'avait pas de sang sorcier dans les veines, Adrian se contenterait de contacts amicaux assez superficiels, ne souhaitant pas en éprouver les conséquences. _Enfin vraiment_?

* * *

Bonjour !

Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci ^^


	3. Chapter 3

[ Retenus ]

Le lendemain arriva bien assez vite et avec lui un Adrian d'une humeur maussade. En effet, il avait, pendant son jogging matinal, aperçut une silhouette féminine qui courrait aussi de l'autre côté du lac. Il avait donc courru le plus vite possible pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, même s'il la suspectait fortement d'être l'une des trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, mais le temps qu'il arrive sur la rive la plus éloignée du lac elle avait déjà disparu. Il avait fait un deuxième tour en quatrième vitesse, ne supportant pas de revenir bredouille, mais elle ne s'était pas plus montrée et Adrian avait donc commencé la journée d'une humeur massacrante.

Prouvant sa malchance, pendant le petit-déjeuner, il se fit mordre par le hiboux grand-duc de sa soeur qui s'était envolé en vitesse vers la volière laissant à Adrian le soin d'ouvrir la lettre en tentant de ne pas trop la tâcher de sang. Celle-ci ne contenait rien d'intéressant, lui confiant juste que sa sœur avait trouvé un appartement proche de celui de leur grand-père et qu'elle avait été prendre le thé avec lui la veille. Elle terminait en lui souhaitant une fantastique saison de Quidditch avec du beau jeu et la coupe à la clé. Adrian sourit. Sa soeur savait vraiment ce qui lui tenait le plus à coeur. Se promettant de lui envoyer une réponse le soir même, Adrian termina son petit déjeuné et se dirigea vers la salle de McGonagall, glissant un clin d'oeil au petit Théodore Nott, désormais en troisième année.

Le premier cours de la journée était un cours de métamorphose avec les Griffondors. Sans être particulièrement interressé par la matière, Adrian appréciait la manière dont Minerva McGonagall savait tenir une classe. Il respectait ses capacités en tant que professeur et ne négligait pas ses devoirs de métamorphoses comme il pouvait le faire pour d'autre matières. Être avec les Griffondors pendant 2 heures allait cependant être un plus grand challenge. En effet, il était maintenant publique que les deux maisons étaient enemies et absolument incapables de s'entendre.

En entrant dans la salle, Adrian eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant le regard noir que lançait Marcus à son rival de Griffondor.

\- Prenez place, plus vite que ça ! ordonna McGonagall en agitant sa baguette.

Adrian s'assied à côté de Terrence, pas trop proche du bureau mais pas trop loin non plus, il tenait à avoir Marcus à l'oeil au cas ou celui-çi se ferait remarquer. Adrian avait parfois réfléchi à laisser Marcus attaquer Dubois ou passer sa colère sur quelqu'un de plus jeune, afin qu'il soit destitué de son badge de capitaine. Mais Adrian n'aspirait plus au rôle de capitaine quand il voyait Marcus ou Dubois. Même Diggory et Rodgers avaient l'air d'être sous une certaine pression. Certes, être capitaine lui aurait apporté une plus value au moment de présenter sa candidature aux équipes professionnelles, mais Adrian voulait jouer. Diriger une équipe ne l'inspirait pas du tout, il préférait de loin suivre, se faire discret, et être efficace sur le terrain. Cette technique fonctionnait pour lui, et se réflètait bien dans ses scores.

En attendant, il devait se soucier que son capitaine n'aille pas ammocher le capitaine de l'équipe adverse. McGonagall entreprit très rapidement un discourt sur l'importance cruciale des Buses pour la poursuite de leur scolarité et leur avenir professionnel. Le cours continua sans trop d'accroches, McGonagall ayant de décider d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet et de leur donner directement un parchemin à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Marcus ne cessa pas de regarder d'un oeil noir son adversaire, et Adrian se rappela qu'il allait devoir parlementer avec son professeur pour que Dubois retire au moins un du nombre exorbitant de crénaux qu'il avait réservé pour son équipe. McGonagall était une proffesseur sensée et savait bien que l'obsession de son guardien ne l'ammènerait nulle part si il crevait tous ses joueurs.

Les deux heures de cours prirent fin, et Adrian rejoignit le bureau de son professeur après avoir rangé ses affaires. Il exposa calmement la situation et McGonagall camoufla un petit rire quand elle apprit que Dubois avait réservé le terrain quatre soirs par semaine. Adrian ne l'avait jamais vue rire et était un peu perturbé lorsqu'il lui fit la demande de retirer la réservation pour un des soirs de la semaine afin que l'équipe de Serpentard puisse également avoir ses chances. L'élégante sorcière dût se retenir de pouffer de rire de nouveau et lui promis de raisonner son capitaine, et lui dit qu'au futur, il serait plus judicieux qu'il fasse appel à son directeur de maison. La remerciant poliment avec un sourire soulagé, Adrian sortit de la salle et partit rattrapper ses camarades qui étaient déjà arrivés aux serres.

Une fois arrivé, il trouva ses amis déjà tous répartis en binômes. Il vit qu'il y avait une place de libre à côté de Lena, une petite Pouffsouffle brune. En passant près de son capitaine, il lui tapota l'épaule en lui soufflant: "McGo s'occupe de Dubois."

Marcus eut l'air surprit et Adrian lui répondit par un pouce en l'air alors qu'il prenait place à côté de la petite demoiselle emitoufflée dans son écharpe jaune et noire.

Le cours commença, chaotique, comme le sont toujours les cours de botanique. Adrian demanda à Lena comment s'étaient passées ses vacances et se rappela bien vite que la brune était connue comme une des plus grandes piplettes de leur année. Adrian n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de la trouver adorable avec ses réponses à ralonges et anecdotes innépuisables. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup profité l'année précédente mais se rappelait de leurs cours de Divination en troisième année quand elle avait réussi à faire paniquer Trelawney en lui racontant une histoire sans queue ni tête qui liait ce qu'il y avait dans sa tasse et des expériences personnelles n'ayant pas grand rapport. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait concentrée sur ses vacances dans le Dartmoor avec ses amies de Serdaigle.

Tiens, se dit Adrian, c'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup d'amies à Serdaigle, je me demande si elle en sait un peu plus sur Helena. Il décida donc d'amener le sujet sur la table.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Serdaigles, tu connais un peu la petite Helena ? demanda Adrian discrètement.

\- Oh oui un peu, commença Lena, tu sais que c'est presque mon homonyme ? Je l'appelle Lena aussi et elle apprécie bien le surnom. Je crois. En tout cas, se reprit-elle, elle est très gentille quoique très éloignée des autres Serdaigles. A chaque fois que je vais dans leur dortoir elle n'y est pas. Et les filles disent qu'elle ne vient pas toujours dormir avec elles. Elles ne l'aiment pas trop je pense. C'est probablement parce qu'en première année elle a dit à Tina de se la fermer quand elle était en train de se plaindre que Rogers ne lui avait pas proposé de venir voir son entraînement de Quidditch alors qu'il l'avait proposé à sa cousine. Elle a dit que si elle accrochait encore une de ses photos elle finrait par vomir. Enfin, c'est Lena qui vomirait, enfin bref tu m'as comprise.

\- Oui, oui, répondit Adrian songeur, je ne savais pas qu'elle ne dormait pas toujours dans son dortoir.

\- Oui, apparement elle n'y dort que très rarement depuis trois ans. Elle a dû se trouver un autre endroit je pense, continua la Pouffsouffle. Mais ! Tu me demande ça parce que vous avez une retenue ensemble ce soir ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle coupait une branche, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irai pas lui dire que je t'ai raconté sa vie, conclu-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Ça va, c'est pas non plus comme si tu m'avait raconté son plus grand secret ou quoi que ce soit, la rassura Adrian en s'occupant distraitement de leur plante.

\- Oui c'est vrai, concéda-t-elle avant de lui raconter sa propre expérience en terme de retenues.

Elle en arrivait à la fois où elle avait dû curer des chaudrons avec les jumeaux Weasley quand le cours se termina. Adrian prit congé de sa partenaire et alla rejoindre ses amis pour qu'ils aillent manger ensemble.

Le repas se passa sans encombres, Adrian expliquant plus en détails ce qu'il avait négocié avec McGonagall et Rogue passa quelques minutes plus tard pour leur annoncer qu'ils pourraient également s'entraîner le mercredi après-midi. Marcus failli sauter de joie et Adrian se dit qu'il avait très envie de retourner faire un tour sur son balais. Ils terminèrent donc le repas dans une humeur joyeuse avant de se diriger vers les cachots pour un cours de potions des plus ennuyeux.

Après avoir été asphyxiés par les relents fumeux des chaudrons de toute une promotion de Serpentards, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Sortilèges pour un cours commun avec les Serdaigles. En arrivant devant la salle, ils furent acceuillis par Flitwick qui les acceuilli avec un sourire crispé. Il avait sans doute peur que les Serpentards fassent des dégâts comme ils l'avaient fait l'année précédente. Mais cette année-çi ils n'étaient plus avec les Griffondors et bien que les Serdaigles n'étaient pas leurs plus grands amis, l'ambition et l'intelligence allaient main dans la main quand il s'agissait des cours. En arrivant, Adrian offrit un grand sourire à son professeur avant d'aller s'installer entre Miles et Terrence. La salle se remplit peu à peu et Adrian guettait du coin de l'oeil quand arriverait la petite brune avec qui il aurait l'occassion de partager une retenue le soir même. Elle arriva la dernière, refermant la porte derrière elle et s'installa auprès d'une autre fille de Serdaigle, aucune des deux n'ayant l'air réellement enchantée d'être là.

Adrian lâcha son observation quand Flitwick commença son discours sur l'importance de l'année des BUSES et la charge de travail qu'ils auraient à fournir. Le cours se déroula sans encombres, dans un léger brouhaha studieux propice à la pratique des différents sortilèges que leur professeur leur demandait d'effectuer afin de vérifier qu'ils avaient tous les bases.

Le cours terminé, Adrian passa rapidement aux cuisines pour récupérer de quoi manger rapidement avant d'aller en retenue. Il avait reçu un mot lui disant de se rendre dans le local de rangement des barques où Hagrid les retrouverait. Il se dépêcha d'y aller en resserrant sa robe de sorcier autour de ses épaules, l'air de la soirée n'était pas très chaud en Ecosse !

Arrivé dans le local de rangement, Adrian remarqua qu'Helena y était déjà. Étrange, il aurait pourtant parié être sorti du cours de sortilèges avant elle, peut-être qu'elle avait décidé de faire l'impasse sur le repas ? C'était quelque chose qu'Adrian aurait été incapable de faire. La nourriture prenait une place beaucoup trop importante dans sa vie. Hagrid arriva, un peu en retard, et leur expliqua que leur tâche consisterait à vider des crapeaux pour les prochains cours du professeur Rogue. Un chaudron était plein de crapeaux morts et l'autre devait aceuillir ceux qu'ils auraient fini de vider. La tâche était déplaisante mais Hagrid était très interessé par la vie d'Amélia et Adrian ne put s'empêcher de lui donner des nouvelles de sa grande soeur. Au bout d'un petit moment, Hagrid leur proposa d'aller leur faire du thé pendant qu'ils continueraient de vider leurs crapeaux. Adrian accepta avec plaisir la proposition, il ne se rapelait que trop bien du soutient que le demi-géant avait apporté à sa "petite Amélia" comme il aimait à l'appeler. Helena ne fit pas d'objections, trop surprise par la situation et ne connaissant pas Hagrid suffisament pour savoir qu'il était incapable de rester en place sans rien faire.

Une fois que le demi-géant fut parti, Adrian eut peur que le silance s'installe mais ce fut Helena qui prit la parole la première:

\- Je dois avouer que je suis fascinée par ta facilité à créer des liens avec les gens, commença-t-elle, à les manipuler aussi.

\- Mais je ne manipule personne voyons ! se défendit Adrian avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui elle va très bien, elle s'est même installée dans son propre appartement ! Mais ça serait bien plus agréable d'en parler autour d'une tasse de thé, vous ne pensez pas ? déclama Helena en essayant d'imiter la voix d'Adrian.

Adrian éclata de rire et continua de vider son crapeau.

\- Très bonne imitation, rit-il en lui souriant, je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien !

Il lui lança un clin d'oeil et elle leva les yeux au plafond, visiblement amusée, en reprenant un crapeau dans le chaudron qui en était plein.

\- Parlons de toi plutôt, reprit le brun, tu as des frères et soeurs ? Des passions ?

\- Tu voudrais savoir ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, tu veux me soutirer des infos pour me manipuler plus facilement en me demandant comment se rétablis mon chat malade pour m'attendrir ?

\- Tu as un chat malade ? demanda Adrian en entrant dans son jeu. J'espère qu'il se rétablira vite, je n'ai jamais eu d'animal de compagnie mais tu doit y être très attachée, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

Helena éclata de rire. Elle avait réellement un chat mais il n'était pas malade le moins du monde et devait être actuellement en vagabondages dans un petit village du Derbyshire. Non pas qu'elle donnerait cette information à son nouvel "ami". D'ailleurs pouvait-elle le considérer comme un ami ?

\- Tu es dans la lune, lui fit remarquer le Serpentard en jetant son crapeau dans le chaudron prévu à cet effet. Trop occupée à penser à ton chat ?

\- Oui, lui répondit Helena sans y penser, il doit être en train d'explorer le Derbyshire et de faire tourner mes parents en bourrique.

Adrian sourit un peu plus en notant l'info dans un coin de sa mémoire. Si il continuait à sourire il allait se faire une crampe à la mâchoire. A cet instant ils entendirent des pas lourds s'approcher. Pris par un instinct héroïque Adrian se pencha pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de la Sedaigle.

\- Surtout n'essaye pas de manger ses biscuits, tu me remerciera plus tard.

Hagrid ouvrit la porte et voyant qu'ils avaient bien avancé depuis son départ, les invita à le rejoindre sur le grand bureau du surveillant pour boire un thé. Les deux élèves se lavèrent les mains avant de rejoindre le bureau. Helena ramena sa chaise avec elle et Adrian appela la sienne avec un petit accio. "Frimeur" pensa-t-elle en prenant avec un sourire la tasse qu'Hagrid lui tendait.

\- Donc tu disais qu'Amélia comptait reprendre l'entreprise familiale, commença Hagrid à l'intention d'Adrian, toi ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit le jeune homme en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

\- Tu comptes te diriger vers une carrière dans le Quidditch c'est ça ? Tu vole sacrément bien d'ailleurs ! Je t'ai vu t'entraîner l'année dernière, même le petit Harry ne va pas aussi vite. Tu ne lui dira pas que je t'ai dit ça, hein ? s'inquiéta Hagrid, c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas capitaine, cette grosse brute de Flint ne vous amènera nulle part, c'est moi qui te le dit !

\- Oh je préfère autant jouer, lui répondit Adrian, préparer la statégie de jeu ne m'intéresse pas tellement, la place de capitaine non plus, c'est déjà une responsabilité suffisante de s'entraîner pour être un bon joueur.

\- Oui je comprends bien, lui dit Hagrid, oh n'hésitez pas à prendre des biscuits ! Ils sont excellents !

Il avança le plateau vers Helena qui glissa un regard vers Adrian en en prenant précautioneusement un. Hagrid fit passer le plateau à Adrian sans se rendre compte qu'Helena avait fait disparaître la galette de pierre dans l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Je me souviens d'un autre très bon joueur de Serpentard qui avait signé un contrat avec les Tornades, continua Hagrid, c'était un bon gars, il était pas aussi bon que la moitié des autres Griffondors mais il jouait en suivant les règles et il volait bien, un peu comme toi d'ailleurs.

Adrian le connaissait cet ancien élève, il était aujourd'hui batteur remplaçant dans l'équipe du Pays de Galles et avait fait une saison sensationelle. La conversation tourna autour du Quidditch encore un moment avant qu'Hagrid ne remarque qu'il retenait les adolescents depuis bien trop longtemps. Il les libéra et leur conseilla de se dépêcher pour rentrer à leurs dortoirs.

Une fois passé les deux lourdes portes en bois, Adrian, gentleman, proposa à Helena de la raccompagner à sa salle commune. Celle-çi lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas le déranger mais Adrian avait une idée dans la tête.

\- Nan vraiment, je t'accompagne, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et monter les escaliers c'est vraiment un bon entraînement, insista Adrian, persuasif.

Helena accepta donc de cheminer avec lui et de monter l'impressionante quantité d'escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune des Serdaigles. Ils montèrent en silence, chacun trop concentré à ne pas tomber en loupant une marche. Finalement, la porte de la salle commune des Serdaigles arriva dans leur champ de vision.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant, Adrian ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la brune était moins essoufflée que lui.

\- Waou, remarqua Adrian, je dois avouer que je suis impressionné par ton cardio, je suis plus essouflé que toi. Quel est ton secret ?

Helena lui sourit.

\- C'est ça d'être sportif, répliqua-t-elle amusée.

Adrian fit une expression offusquée et partit avant de se figer pendant quelques secondes. Il se retourna pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et lui laisser un bisous sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Adrian, chuchota Helena alors que le Serpentard repartait vers les cachots, visiblement perturbée par la familiarité qu'il s'était permise.

La jeune fille resta plantée là quelques instants avant de reprendre le cours de ses pensées et de se concentrer sur l'énigme que lui proposait le heurtoir.

Adrian continuait de descendre les escaliers en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. "J'avais passé une bonne soirée" pensait-il "et elle me faisait penser à ma soeur il fallait que je la remercie".

Perdu dans ses pensées, Adrian ne remarqua le directeur de l'école que quand ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Très perturbé, Adrian rata une marche et s'étala de tout son long en se cognant le visage dans l'escalier. Il jura avant de se remettre debout et de rejoindre son dortoir le plus rapidement possible. Il avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. ce chapitre, à votre avis, qui sera la prochaine personne qui fera un clin d'oeil à Adrian dans le prochain chapitre ?

Laissez-moi une petite review avec votre théorie !


	4. Chapitre 4

[ Un week-end à Poudlard ]

Comme d'accoutumée, Adrian était levé avant le soleil pour se délier les jambes et profiter de la fraicheur de l'air du matin. Il adorait les samedis matins, en particulier parce que celà signifiait qu'il pouvait prendre le temps de profiter des chants des oiseaux et de la beauté du lever du jour. Il avait l'impression que le ciel lui offrait le privilège de le voir changer de couleur pendant que son organisme s'activait et le remerciait de ne pas trop le presser contrairement aux autres jours de la semaine. Adrian en profitait également pour réfléchir à des questions assez profondes, que les autres jeunes de son âge ne soupçonneraient pas. En effet, Adrian était réputé pour être un sportif inculte et marrant, sociable mais pas nécéssairement intelligent. Si il l'avait été, il aurait plutôt visé un métier au Ministère de la Magie ou arait repris l'entreprise familliale plutôt que de vouloir devenir sportif professionnel. Assez peu de gens le connaissaient suffisament pour savoir qu'Adrian ne se souciait pas seulement du dernier score de son équipe favorite ou de la prochaine paire de gants qu'il recevrait à Noël. Ces préjugés ne dérangeaient pas Adrian en règle générale mais il savait que certains Serdaigles le méprisaient pour cela et il se demandait si leur avis avait pu affecter ce que sa nouvelle future amie pouvait penser de lui. Il décida de passer à autre chose, considérant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rapprocher d'une réponse et se demanda plutôt pourquoi cette autre Mystérieuse Joggeuse ne le laissait pas la rattraper. En effet, à chaque fois qu'il essayait, elle disparaissait dans les lueurs du matin et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui elle pouvait être. Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de faire demi-tour, Adrian commença à réfléchir au plan qu'il utiliserait pour son devoir de Métamorphose qu'il comptait faire dans l'après-midi. Réfléchir à ça et aux statistiques des résultats de la Coupe de la Ligue achevèrent de l'appaiser, il avait toujours eu un faible pour les statistiques et c'était la raison pour laquelle il excellait en Arithmétique. Si jamais il n'arrivait pas à devenir joueur de quidditch il pourrait toujours demander à Vector de prendre sa relève, même si elle devait avoir encore de longues années d'enseignement devant elle.

Le jogging terminé, Adrian passa rapidement au dortoir pour se doucher, en slalomant entre ses amis qui ronflaient de bonheur. Sa douche ne les réveilla pas le moins du monde et après s'être rapidement changé Adrian remonta à la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner, emportant avec lui de quoi écrire.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Adrian entreprit d'écrire une longue lettre à sa soeur détaillant sa rentrée. Il lui détailla son programme d'entrainement de l'année et les altérations faites au château. Il évoqua également le nouveau professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, un certain Mr Lupin qui lui avait donné du chocolat après sa rencontre avec les Détraqueurs dans le train. Il en profita pour détailler les Détraqueurs et leur effet, frissonnant encore en y repensant. Il finit par se décider de lui parler de sa nouvelle voisine d'Arithmancie, qu'il ressentait bien malgré son refermement apparent et leurs petites chamailleries (qui leur avait déjà valu une retenue). Il lui passa le bonjour d'Hagrid et conclu en lui faisant part de ses pronostics pour la Coupe de la Ligue.

A la fin de sa lettre, Adrian recula un peu et fut saisi par la vue d'ensemble.

\- Wow, comenta Marcus, visiblement impressionné, tu serais le meilleur élève de l'école si tu écrivait autant pour tes devoirs de métamorphoses.

Adrian sourit. Sa soeur allait apprécier de recevoir ces deux rouleaux de parchemins dans lesquels il racontait sa vie.

\- Rien a voir avec les huit petites lignes que tu as envoyé à ta mère avant-hier, commenta Terrence alors que le reste de ses amis s'installaient autour de lui.

\- C'est normal que ton nez soit bleu ? Demanda Miles qui s'était assis en face de lui.

\- Demande à Dumbledore, ronchonna Adrian en jetant un coup d'oeil au directeur.

Comme si il l'avait senti, Dumbledore se détourna de son assiette pour fixer son regard dans celui d'Adrian. Il sourit au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

C'en était trop pour Adrian qui se leva brusquement en affirmant:

\- J'en peux plus les gars c'est beaucoup trop bizarre. Je passe à la volière et je vais voler un peu, vous saurez où je suis.

Ses amis le laissèrent partir en se lançant des regards d'incompréhension. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

Adrian se dirigeait tranquillement vers la volière en enroulant sa lettre quand il croisa les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Comment ça va ? Demanda Adrian, j'ai pas eu le temps de vous demander comment s'étaient passées vos vacances l'autre jour.

\- Super ! Commença Fred, on a été voir notre frère Bill en Egypte. C'était trop bien !

\- Ouais, continua George, à part quand on a voulu enfermer Percy dans une tombe. Qui eu cru que notre mère l'aurait aussi mal pris !

Adrian commença a rire en imaginant la tête de Percy quand il s'est rendu compte de la blague de ses frères. Le pauvre devait en voir de toutes les couleurs pendant les vacances. Il devait bénir le retour à l'école.

\- D'ailleurs, parlant de Percy j'ai vu qu'il était devenu préfet-en-chef, il doit être drôlement fier !

\- Ne nous en parles pas, se lamenta Fred, Perce est littéralement amoureux de son badge.

\- On a pensé à lui lancer un sort pour le faire parler et lui administer une potion d'amour pour qu'il se réveille un jour et que son badge lui fasse une déclaration. Mais pas moyen de s'en approcher sans qu'il nous voit, conclu George faussement démoralisé.

\- D'ailleurs ton nez est bleu, remarqua Fred, tu t'es battu avec qui ?

\- Les escaliers, répondit Adrian, d'un ton dramatique. Ils sont sacrément durs si vous voulez mon avis. Pas très confortables, je déconseille d'y faire la sieste.

Riant un peu devant ses mimiques, les jumeaux prirent congés et laissèrent Adrian rejoindre la volière. Une fois arrivé, il confia sa lettre à Plumpton, son hibou grand duc et lui donna une friandise avant de le laisser partir. Il regarda son hibou s'éloigner du château depuis la volière avant de se décider de retourner à son dortoir se changer.

Sur son chemin, Adrian croisa un groupe de Serdaigles de son année qui se regroupèrent entre elles et gloussonèrent dès qu'ils fut passé. Adrian fut parcourru d'un frisson. Il ne supportait pas qu'on chuchotte dans son dos.

Après s'être changé, Adrian alla chercher son balais et partit voler au dessus du lac.

La sensation de l'air frais sur son visage lui fit le plus grand bien et il entreprit de travailler les tonneaux au dessus du lac. Il aimait parriculièrement voler au ras de la surface et plonger la tête dans l'eau quand il effectuait la manoeuvre. Ça le rafraichissais et causait des remous à la surface du lac, ce qui l'amusait particulièrement. Le lac était son endroit préféré pour voler, si l'on exeptait le terrain de quidditch les jours de match. L'année précédente, il avait passé une après-midi à épier les créatures marines dans l'espoir d'apprecevoir des sirènes. Il se retint de rire en se rapelant la fois où il était tombé dans le lac pendant sa première année et que le calamar géant l'avait remonté sur son balais avec une de ses tentacules gigantesques.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Adrian ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était rapproché du bord, où se trouvait le groupe de Serdaigles gloussonantes. Agacé, Adrian piqua dans les airs et revint au chateau. Slalomant entre les différentes tours, Adrian décida de se poser sur une corniche de la tour d'astronomie. Il venait de s'asseoir quand il entendit la fenêtre à droite de lui se fermer en claquant.

Curieux, Adrian remonta sur son balais et alla se placer devant la fenêtre en question. Il distingua une salle circulaire, encombrée d'engins en bois longs et de pièces détachées au sol. Il eut à peine le temps d'appercevoir de longues poutres ressemblant à des manches de balais très allongés avant qu'un très lourd rideau rouge lui obscurcisse la vue. Adrian frappa à la fenêtre. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'interieur. La personne ne répondit pas et ne fit aucun bruit trahissant sa présence.

Perplexe, Adrian remonta en haut de la tour d'astronomie et admira le parc du chateau en se disant que décidément, il s'en passait des choses étranges à Poudlard cette année.

Après cette matinée bien remplie, notre Serpentard préféré se dirigea vers son dortoir pour prendre sa douche. Quand il eut fini, il remarqua rapidement que ses amis étaient déjà partis manger. Il partit les rejoindre avant de manquer entièrement le repas.

L'ambiance à la table des Serpentards n'était pas des plus agréables avec Marcus et Terrence qui se battaient pour savoir quelle équipe des Canons de Chudley ou des Harpies de Hollyhead était la pire. Marcus soutenait que les Harpies étaient clairement inférieures car une équipe féminine ne pouvait pas prétendre de rivaliser avec des hommes contrairement à Terrence qui avançait les statistiques des 10 dernières années qui classaient les Canons très loin derrière. Marcus attribuait le succès des Harpies à de la chance pure mais Adrian savait qu'il était surtout un fan inavoué des Canons.

Les Harpies étaient l'équipe préférée d'Adrian et Marcus était bien la seule personne à ne pas les considérer comme une des meilleures équipes de Grande-Bretagne. Adrian admirait la finesse de jeu de ses joueuses et leurs tactiques innovantes. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pourrait jamais intégrer son équipe favorite. Peut-être que les Frelons de Wimbourne ou les Faucons de Falmouth le recruteraient pour leurs équipes de réserve. Adrian espérait intégrer le Club de Flaquemare mais ils intégraient relativement peu de jeunes à peine sortis de l'école.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Adrian ne vit pas le temps passer et il se décida de rejoindre la bibliothèque pour faire son devoir de métamorphose et emprunter Le Quidditch à Travers les Âges, son livre préféré.

Il avait bien avancé quand le groupe de Serdaigles qu'il voyait partout s'installèrent sur sa table. Elles se lançaient sans cesse des regards que'Adrian trouvait suspicieux. L'une d'entre elles semblait fixer le bleu qu'il avait sur le nez depuis la veille. Vexé de cette surveillance, et ayant l'impression d'être le centre de leurs gloussements, Adrian finit son devoir le plus rapidement possible et prit congé en se disant qu'il se passait définitivement beaucoup de choses étranges dans sa vie en ce moment.

Désoeuvré, Adrian décida d'aller lire dans le parc, de préférence seul. Seulement, il remarqua Helena assise à l'ombre d'un des peupliers qui bordaient le lac. Se sentant l'envie de discuter, Adrian marcha dans sa direction. Il s'approcha suffisement pour qu'elle l'entende et relève la tête.

\- Bonne journée Helena, commença Adrian, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- De l'Arithmancie justement, fit-elle en lui montrant son cahier avant de le refermer et se décaler pour qu'il puisse s'installer à côté d'elle.

Adrian s'installa avant de reprendre:

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui, répondit la serdaigle, surprise.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi de faire de l'Arithmancie ?

La question déstabilisa la jeune fille qui hésita avant de répondre.

\- Ça ressemble beaucoup à des maths.

\- Des quoi ? s'exclama Adrian, qui n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler.

\- Des maths, répéta Helena en souriant, c'est une matière moldue.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de moldus ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui, lui répondit-elle, mes deux parents le sont.

Adrian jura dans sa barbe. Juste ce que ses amis avaient soupçonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Helena, la colère montant doucement. Toi aussi tu les considère comme une espèce inférieure à vous autres sang-purs ?

\- Je ne connais pas vraiment de moldus, lui répondit Adrian après un moment. En tant que sang-pur je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en côtoyer.

Helena sembla se calmer. Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer avant qu'elle ne reprène.

\- Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser cette séparation sang-purs/moldus ? A Roméo et Juliette.

\- Qui sont Roméo et Juliette ? demanda Adrian doucement.

\- C'est une pièce de théatre moldue. Un classique vraiment. Il y a des gens qui pensent que Shakespeare était en réalité un sorcier d'ailleurs.

\- Wouah, dit Adrian qui ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en littérature, et il s'y passe quoi ?

\- Les enfants de deux familles enemies tombent amoureux et décident que rien ne pourra les séparer. Ils meurent à la fin, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tragique, commenta Adrian.

\- Oui, approuva Helena, je l'ai toujours trouvée un peu niaise.

\- Ouais probablement, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, avoua Adrian.

\- Toutes les histoires d'amour interdits sont des dérivés de Roméo et Juliette, dit Helena en souriant en coin. Peut être que ta Juliette sera moldue.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Adrian, tu viens de dire que tu la trouvais niaise !

\- C'est pas pour autant que je n'en profiterais pas pour te taquiner, lui dit Helena avec un clin d'oeil, d'ailleurs c'est Roméo le plus niais des deux...

Ils continuèrent à rigoler ensemble avant de reprendre leurs activités prévues. Pendant qu'Adrian lisait son livre, il remarqua que sa voisine n'avançait pas très vite dans son exercice d'Arithmancie et lui proposa de l'aider.

Après un moment, Adrian vit que ses amis s'étaient installés non loin et décida d'aller les rejoindre pour profiter de la fin de week-end.

* * *

Coucou,

Heureusement que je me suis relue ahah, comment j'ai pu ne pas remarquer qu'Adrian faisait référence à lui même comme pur-sang ? Plot twist: tout les personnages de Harry Potter sont en réalité des chevaux. Ouais non, ça serait bizarre.

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ?


	5. Chapitre 5

[ Cédric Diggory ]

Le réveil d'Adrian le réveilla de bon matin, comme tous les jours. C'était un réveil enchanté que seul Adrian pouvait entendre. Ses camarades de dortoir s'étaient cotisés pour le lui offrir à son anniversaire en première année, après qu'il ait commencé à aller courir tout les matins. Le souvenir des grognements constants de ses amis le fit sourire pendant qu'il se changeait pour aller dehors.

Une fois à l'exterieur, il décida d'aller faire le tour du lac. Il devait bien avoir fait la moitié du chemin quand il remarqua la silhouette féminine qui s'approchait du chateau. Il allait enfin pouvoir découvrir l'identité de la Mystérieuse Joggeuse ! Adrian augmenta son allure afin de la rattrapper mais la fille tourna la tête et sa queue de cheval vola dans les airs alors qu'elle repartait de plus belle vers le château. Désespéré, Adrian sprinta sur toute la fin du trajet et s'arrêta à bout de souffle lorsqu'elle eut atteint les portes du château.

Il jura tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle et alla lui aussi rejoindre son dortoir, où il arriva de très mauvaise humeur.

Il prit sa douche, toujours énervé. Allait-il continuer de courir comme ça encore longtemps ? Il voulait juste savoir qui elle était, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il s'approche ? Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal à ce qu'il sache !

Perdu dans ses pensées et le sang bouillonant toujours dans ses veines, Adrian ne remarqua pas qu'il venait de claquer la porte de la salle de bain, ce qui réveilla ses camarades de classe sur le champ.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ?! cria Marcus, irrité, une fois qu'il eut procédé ce qui venait de le réveiller.

\- Désolé les gars, s'excusa Adrian, c'est juste que ça fait deux fois que je n'arrive pas à la rattraper et ça m'énerve !

\- De qui ? demanda Miles, pas tout à fait bien réveillé

\- Et bien justement JE NE SAIS PAS ! se reénerva Adrian

\- Mais c'est pas grave tu le saura bien un jour, gromella Marcus avant de s'enfoncer dans ses couvertures.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé les gars, s'excusa Adrian.

\- C'est pas grave mais ne recommence pas, répondit Miles, suivi des grognement d'approbation des autres

Adrian repartit vers la volière gêné d'avoir causé une scène. Il referma la porte du dortoir avant de pouvoir entendre Terrence groemeler qu'il aurait bien préféré qu'elle aille courir le soir sa mystérieuse joggeuse.

Une fois arrivé à la volière, Adrian croisa Cédric Diggory, le capitaine et attrappeur de l'équipe de Pouffsouffle. Ce sernier lui lança un sourire sincère qui réchauffa le coeur du vert et argent qui engagea la discution.

\- Salut Ced ! Alors, comment tu vas ? lui sourit-il.

\- Oui, ça va bien et toi ? Tu viens voler avec moi ce soir ? répondit Cédric avec un rapide clin d'oeil.

\- Oui, bien sûr, prépare toi à te faire écraser, fut la réponse d'Adrian qui caressait sa chouette.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, causes toujours tu m'intéresse, rigola le Pouffsouffle, alors ces vancances ?

Les deux garçons discutèrent encore un peu entre les chouettes et hiboux leur voletant autour avant d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner et d'aller en cours.

Le premier cours de la journée d'Adrian était Arthméthique. Quand il arriva dans la classe en avance, il remarqua que la place à côté de lui était déjà prise par une Helena qui avait les cheveux pleins de toiles d'araignées.

\- Bouge pas, lui dit Adrian en lui débarassant les toiles d'araignées, comment ça se fait que tu en ait autant ? C'est le premier cours de la journée !

\- Je suis allé dehors avant le début des cours, sourit-elle avec un regard triste, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Oh, dit Adrian, ressentant le malaise, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien qui te concerne, repondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

\- Tu peux me le dire tu sais, on est amis maintenant pas vrai ?

Helena fit une petite pause avant de soupirer.

\- C'est à propos de William, mon petit-ami, j'ai reçu une lettre de lui, ça fait quelques temps qu'on s'éloigne et... je crois qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, avoua-t'elle, légèrement honteuse.

Ce fut au tour d'Adrian de faire une pause. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait un copain ? Depuis quand ? William qui ? Est-ce qu'il le connaissait ? En tout cas, il fallait être sacrément con pour abandonner une fille comme ça, sans explications.

\- Oui, répondit-elle aux questions qu'il pensait ne pas avoir posées. On est ensemble depuis qu'on a onze ans, je faisait de l'aviron avec Benjamin, son frère jumeau, et lui. C'est un moldu. Et merci mais ne le juge pas sans le connaitre s'il te plait.

\- Hum, se reprit Adrian, ne compte pas sur moi pour être compréhensif alors qu'il a blessé une amie.

\- On est donc amis... murmura la jeune fille, avant de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Vector continuait son cours, imperturbée par les bavardages de ses deux élèves favoris. S'ils voulaient parler, qu'ils parlent ! Mais qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre quand ils se rendront compte de ce qu'ils aient manqué !

Adrian recommença à prendre des notes, a contrecoeur. Il aimait bien parler et mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus pour l'aider à trouver une solution. Après quelques minutes de concentration, il poussa légèrement sa voisine avec son coude pour avoir son attention.

\- Psst, si tu est allé te promener ce matin, tu aurait pas vu MJ ?

\- MJ ? demanda la Serdaigle, perdue.

\- "Mystérieuse Joggeuse", lui répondit très sérieusement Adrian.

\- C'est quoi ce surnom ? sourit Helena avant de reprendre son sérieux, non je ne l'ai pas vue, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

\- Disons que ça fait deux jours que je lui cours après, sans succès, lui confia le brun en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu lui cours après ? reprit la jeune fille en arquant un sourcil, se moquant visiblement de lui.

\- Plutôt littéralement oui, soupira Adrian, faisant mine d'être dépité ce qui fit rire discrètement sa voisine.

\- Même si je le savais, lui dit-elle, je ne te le dirais pas.

\- Et pourquoi ? rétorqua le Serpentard.

\- Parce que si tu ne l'as pas rattrappée c'est qu'elle ne veut pas que tu le sache, répondit Helena.

\- Hum... pas faux, conclu le jeune homme.

Leur conversation tomba a l'eau encore une fois, mais cette fois-çi, ils reprirent tout deux le cours de la leçon, sous l'oeil satisfait de leur professeur.

Le midi, quand Adrian rejoignit ses amis à la table de Serpentard, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Où est Miles ? demanda-t-il a ses amis qui étaient arrivés de Soins aux Créatures Magiques sans lui.

\- A l'infirmerie, il s'est fait écraser le pied par un hippogriffe, c'est saccrément lourd apparement, il est tout bleu et gonflé. Enfin, son pied, hein, pas lui, lui expliqua Terrence.

\- Il devrait y rester toute l'après-midi, Mme Pomfresh s'occupe de lui, complèta Cassius.

\- Oh, commenta Adrian, et bien j'espère qu'il s'en remettra vite.

\- Ouais, lui répondit son voisin qui avait déjà englouti la moitié de son assiette, en tout cas, les hippogriffes c'est dément. Terrifiant, mais incroyable. Je suis content que Hagrid soit devenu prof, même si il est nul, c'est toujours beaucoup plus intéressant que ce qu'on faisait avant.

Cassius renchérit et Adrian sourit avant d'entamer son assiette en écoutant ses amis raconter leurs interractions avec des créatures magiques.

Le cours qui suivait le repas était celui de Sortilèges, qu'Adrian suivait d'ordinaire avec Miles. Puisque son ami était à l'infirmerie, Adrian scanna la salle a la recherche d'une place de libre à côté de quelqu'un d'autre. Il en trouva une à côté d'Helena et juste devant les jumeaux Weasley. Lançant un clin d'oeil à ses amis qui le regardaient d'un air désaprobateur, il alla s'y installer.

Quelques élèves échangèrent des regards surpris, mais il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de comprendre ce que faisait le Serpendard.

\- Franchement, tu aurais pu rester a ta place, ça m'aurait évité les regards mauvais, lui dit sa voisine en désignant un groupe de filles en vert et argent qui entouraient Anna Meadows.

\- Hum, Adrian pausa avant de répondre. Mais si je n'étais pas venu je me serais ennuyé a mourir.

\- Il y a un proverbe Moldu qui dit qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, rétorqua Helena avec un sourire en coin.

Adrian mima une lame lui tranceperçant le coeur et la brune dût retenir un rire. C'est ce moment que choisit Flitwick pour commencer la leçon, commençant a prendre des notes, Adrian remarqua que ça aurait pu se passer de manière bien pire. Après tout, très peu de gens étaient au courant de leur amitié puisqu'ils ne se parlaient que pendant les cours d'Arithmacie.

Flitwick leur avait demandé de pratiquer le sortilège de mutisme sur leurs corbaux.

\- Silencio !

Le corbeau d'Helena crôassa un peu plus faiblement quand elle reçut une boulette de papier des jumeaux Weasley. Adrian feignit de ne rien avoir remarqué et lança le sortilège sur son propre oiseau qui l'évita de peu et sembla s'énerver. Sa deuxième tentative fut plus réussie et l'oiseau n'émettait plus qu'un faible son.

Lançant un regard a sa voisine, il remarqua qu'elle était retournée vers les jumeaux et, curieux, Adrian se retourna pour suivre la conversation.

\- C'est une super idée pourtant ! se défendait Fred, pense à tout les beaux joueurs de Quidditch que tu pourrait avoir !

Perplexe, Adrian essaya de déchiffrer les pattes d'oies sur le morceau de parchemin mais sa voisine le froissa dans son poing en le voyant.

\- Nan nan c'est pas une bonne idée, répondit Helena, légèrement rosissante.

\- Réfléchis-y, lui demanda George avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Voyons voir... se prit-elle au jeu, pas Dubois, pas Rogers, pas un des jumeaux Weasley, pas un Serpentard... je ne vois pas nan.

Les jumeaux Weasley firent mine d'être blessés dans leur amour-propre. Elle ne l'avait pas directement rejeté mais Adrian était tout de même vexé d'être « éliminé » aussi rapidement.

\- Il reste Cédric Diggory, remarqua-t-il après un léger blanc.

Les trois autres le regardèrent, légèrement ahuris.

\- Ben c'est vrai, se justifia Adrian, t'as éliminé presque tout le monde sauf des filles ou des joueurs plus jeunes, et Cédric.

Battant des yeux pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas, Helena repris conscience de ce qui se passait.

\- T'est pas sérieux ! s'exclamma Fred.

\- Mais c'est une super idée ! Adrian pourrait t'aider à conquérir son coeur pendant leurs séances de vol top secrètes, remarqua George avec un sourire conspirateur.

\- Pas faux, renchérit Fred, même si je les suspecte de s'admirer pendant qu'il se changent plus que de voler pendant leurs ptites séances.

\- Jaloux ? lui retourna le Serpendard en souriant en coin.

\- Très, lui répondit le Weasley, je donnerai très cher pour voir ça.

\- Eh bien, c'est vraiment dommage que personne ne t'ait invité à nous rejoindre, continua Adrian en se penchant vers lui.

\- Hey, si Fred peut venir voir Cédric torse nu moi aussi je veux en être ! répondit l'autre jumeau, en revenant dans la conversation.

Flitwick neutralisa les trois pipelettes avec un Silencio et un discret clin d'oeil à Helena qui avait désormais réussi à faire taire son corbeau. Vexé d'être prit sur le fait, Adrian retourna a son oiseau, désormais incapable de formuler le sortilège efficacement. Après quelques minutes, Helena lui lança le contre-sort pour qu'il puisse retourner a son travail.

Après avoir gagné quelques points pour Serpentard et Serdaigle et noté les devoirs, les jumeaux Weasley, qui avaient récuppéré leur voix, rappelèrent à Adrian qu'il leur devait une session de vol avec Cédric.

\- Tu pourra venir nous voir aussi si tu veux, proposa ensuite le Serpentard en se tournant vers Helena.

\- Oh, lui répondit-elle en rangeant ses affaires sans le regarder, je ne pense pas que je viendrais, je n'aime pas vraiment le Quidditch **.**

Ne pas aimer le Quidditch ? C'était un concept étranger pour Adrian. Sous le choc, le jeune homme ne parla plus de la journée, se contentant de hocher la tête quand ses amis racontaient à Miles et Marcus comment il s'était fait taire par Flitwick alors qu'il rigolait avec les jumeaux Weasley.

Il ne parlait toujours pas quand il alla se changer pour rejoindre Cédric après avoir mangé. _Comment ça, on pouvait ne pas aimer le Quidditch ?_


End file.
